There has been a significant increase in the burden of AIDS-related malignancies and other virus- associated tumors in the countries of Africa. However, with the recent expanded access of antiretroviral therapy (ART), the epidemiology, treatment and clinical results of HIV-associated malignancies are rapidly evolving. In Cameroon, the incidence of cancers in patients with HIV infection has increased steadily. Treatment and use of ART still remain unavailable or inaccessible to most patients with HIV or HlV-related cancers. Building HIV-associated control capacity in Cameroon is critical. There is a need for the provision of training and of facilities for early diagnosis and treatment for effective HIV-cancer associated control. There is a need to increase the awareness of the population in Cameroon about HIV and HIV-associated cancers by teaching basic preventive health measures. For this, research and clinical personnel have to be trained to recognize the early signs and symptoms and integrate HIV-cancer control activities. The goal of this program is to build a sustainable research capacity to study HIV and HIV-associated malignancies at institutions in Cameroon and to provide a steady flow of innovative science-based education. The programs at the institutions with which we partner will strengthen scientific knowledge and skills, enhancing prevention, diagnosis, treatment and care for patients infected with HIV-associated malignancies. Our multidisciplinary approach will be focused on research training for physicians, laboratory technicians, nurses, social workers, and basic scientists. Our approach is crucial to our goal of preventing HIV transmission and reducing the burden of disease on the infected patients in Cameroon. In order to accomplish our main goal we propose: Aim # 1: To establish critical biomedical, laboratory and clinical science expertise in Cameroon; Aim # 2: To facilitate new research efforts aimed at prevention, diagnosis and treatment of HIV and HIV- associated malignancies; Aim # 3: To establish long-term collaborative relationships between NYUSoM and scientists in Cameroon; and. Aim # 4: To integrate the training into ongoing prevention, diagnosis and treatment research efforts in Cameroon. RELEVANCE: This program will lead to the capacity building and scientific enrichment of health workers as a way to prevent HIV and HIV associated malignancies from progressing further.